moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dartlic Boreal
Dartlic Boreal is a human from Boralus He joined the Kul Tiras Marine Corps at an early age, deploying numerous times around Azeroth and ultimately given command of his own galleon, the L.A.S. Duskbane, and rose to the rank of Vice Admiral. =Description= ---- A man of fairly average height, he's often found wearing his favorite flannel shirt or his suspenders, for formal occasions. However most of the time he prefers to wear his uniform. He sports a full red beard that faintly smells of sandalwood and soft to the touch. If one would ever so happen to catch him shirtless, on his chest you would find two swallows on his collarbones mirroring each other. On his back overlooking his shoulder. To his right would be a tattoo of a nautical compass, to his right would be that of a turtle. Making it obvious to those who knew it that he passed through that odd tradition. Dartlic is quite patriotic, he proudly boasts that he's from Kul Tiras to anyone in open conversation. Arms and Armor Growing up in Tiragarde, Dartlic was no stranger to guns nor bows. However, although he is able to use and fire both accurately, he much prefers the blade to anything else. His Officers Cutlass was his favorite weapon to wield above all. In casual attire, Dartlic normally prefers to wear simplistic clothing, consisting of a flannel shirt, a leather belt and leather pants. However when in combat, Dartlic wears a full plate metal set over anything, knowing from his experience in the marines that it offers the best line of defense for any enemy. Personality If one should happen to strike Dartlic in conversation, they were almost bound to get a sea story somewhere in the middle.Dartlic loves to talk, it's part of the reason why he chooses to stay within the Admirality Board. He can be found almost always playing with his beard, being a natural habit or not, he could never help himself. However he does know to keep his composure during Admirality Board meetings, or in the time of battle. More often than not, he would always seem to be singing or humming a tune. Music is one of Dartlics most favorite things in life. It made him happy, and also made him sad. Music lifted him up when he was feeling down, = History = ---- Dartlic Edwin Boreal was born in a small house in the township of Bridgeport on October 13th, 1 L.C. To his mother and father Caroline and William Boreal. As a child, he grew up learning a simpler way of life. His father, William Boreal, was a sailor and a sawmill worker. Although his heart yearned for the open seas, he had to work to support his family. Dartlic would often like to go hunting in the deep hollers of the Sound and fishing along the flowing banks of rivers and creeks. At the age of twelve, his father put a saw in his right hand and started working as the son of a sawmill man. A month after his 15th birthday, his father went to work as normal just like any other day. William unfortunately was killed later that day in an accident at the sawmill, leaving Dartlic scarred. He spent the rest of his days in Kul Tiras living with his mother, two brothers, and sister until he reached the age of eighteen, where Dartlic enlisted in the Kul Tiras Marines after the recent Second War (9-11 L.C.) Dartlic graduated from Proudmoore Academy in 19 L.C. His first duty station as a marine cadet would land him stuck back at Boralus for the next four years. In those four years, he worked as an Engine-man in the Engineering Corps repairing steam equipment during the outbreak of The Third War (22-23 L.C.). Dartlic then left for his next duty station, he was transferred to the Second Marine Expeditionary Battalion under the command of Admiral Zypherion Nikolai, before a change of command two years later, which ultimately fell to Brigadier General Thorband D. Fortindun. While under the command of Fortindun, Dartlic rose to the rank of Ensign and promptly was sent back to the Academy for Officer Schooling. After three years studying at the Academy, in 26 L.C. Dartlic graduated as a fully commissioned Lieutenant-Junior Grade of the Kul Tiras Navy, and was ordered to report to the forward deployed Fifth Fleet in Stormwind City. Youth As a child, Dartlic grew up learning the backwoods ways of the country from his mother and father. Chopping wood, learning how to work the saw at the sawmill, and most importantly singing the folk songs of the hills. Dartlic never got to grow up with his father unfortunately. At the age of twelve, his father died at the sawmill when a worker, whom wasn't paying attention, bumped into his father causing him to lose his balance and fall gruesomely into the blade. Faction Dartlic is loyal to Kul Tiras. Title Although Dartlic has only the official title of Vice Admiral, he is known across the taverns and inns across the Eastern Kingdoms for his bardic banjo playing and singing. Quirks Dartlic speaks with a rural drawl and tries to be the most polite person in the room. Acting as the born and raised southern gentleman. =Fifth Fleet Deployments= ---- Unlike Dartlic's old duty station, things wouldn't be as calm and cool as they were back in Boralus. Dartlic would deploy time and time again with the Fifth all across Azeroth, traveling to far distant lands and meeting new and interesting civilizations. Kul Tiras had not forgotten its roots though, and the grudge against the Horde was firm and strong. Aiding Tiragarde Keep (30 L.C.) ---- In the spring of April, 30 L.C. The Kul Tiran Admiralty Board deployed the Fifth to aid Tiragarde Keep, on the coastline of southern Durotar. The board sent out the 2nd Marine Expeditionary Battalion, along with one [https://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Kul_Tiras_Navy#Hunter-class_Destroyer Hunter-class]Destroyer and two [https://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Kul_Tiras_Navy#Seascaper-class_Transport Seascraper-class]Transport ships. Dartlic having been recently checked onboard the Destroyer known as the ''L.A.S. Eventide'' as a brand new Lieutenant-Junior Grade from Proudmoore Academy. In July, an assault was to be carried out on the Orcish settlement of Razor Hill. The Second Battalion, while assisted by the forces of Lord-Marshal Montclair struck the tents and mud huts with a fierce thirst for battle and deep seated hatred for Orcs. Dartlic, while onboard the Eventide, was told they were to be sailing north along the coast to provide gunnery bombardment. After the initial artillery assault, they were told to reload and fire again. A total of twelve barrages were fired from the Eventide onto Razor Hill, resulting in massive casualties for the Horde. After the bombardment, the Eventide returned to Tiragarde Keep where Dartlic stayed for the remaineder of the assault, while the Second Battalion continued westward to The Barrens. After fording the Southfury River, they diverted south towards Camp Taurajo for a massive assault. For his actions proven in combat, Dartlic was awarded the Combat Action Ribbon. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:Fifth Fleet Marines Category:Military Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors